This project involves a multidisciplinary approach to the study of atherosclerosis including the investigation of patients and animal studies. The patient studies include: 1) Screening of 5,000 grade school and junior high and Senior high school students for hyperlipoproteinemia; 2) a study of the effects of aorto-coronary saphenous vein grafts on ventricular function; 3) a study to determine the medical significance to the lipoprotein profile; 4) a study to determine the effect of dietary sucrose of the serum lipids of patients with coronary heart disease, and 5) a number of studies of the role of genetic factors in the development of hyperlipoproteinemia and of coronary heart disease. In addition, the study of cholesterol balance in patients with hyperlipoproteinemia of various types is being evaluated. The techniques being used include the use of isotopes to quantitate bile acid excretion, and the use of combined TLC and GLC techniques to quantitate neutral and acidic sterol excretion. The animal studies center on a correlative evaluation of histology, fine structure, and biochemistry of the developing atherosclerotic plaque in the White Carneau pigeon. The White Carneau pigeon, which develops atherosclerosis on a genetic basis, is being compared to the Show Racer pigeon which has similar serum lipid levels, but does not develop atherosclerosis. In addition, regression of atherosclerosis in this model is being studied with the evaluation of histology, fine structure, and biochemistry using intestinal by-pass as a means of producing the regression.